The present invention relates in general to alarm devices, and more particularly to a portable alarm device.
Heretofore, personnel in correctional institutions carried portable transmitters and receivers. In other instances, alarm buttons were located on the walls of the corridors within an institution. Shriek alarms have been employed which produced audible alarms through compressed gases. However, such shriek alarms required an operator to actuate continuously the alarm button to produce an alarm signal over an extended time duration. During an emergency condition, the operation of a receiver-transmitter device was not expedient. Also, the ability to maneuver to an alarm button location has not always been possible during an emergency condition.